


Old Wounds

by Beth_Penrose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Hostage Negotiation, Hostage Situation, Olivia really likes to play the martyr, a fic that actually involves finn, amanda's a certified badass, perps out for revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Penrose/pseuds/Beth_Penrose
Summary: It was supposed to be Olivia's day off. She was supposed to be able to spend the afternoon with her son and get some much needed R&R. What her day should have not included was facing down two rapists from her past with the lives of her teammates hanging in the balance.





	1. Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> (This is still very preliminary and I'm not much of a preplanner so I don't know if the fic will actually include the warnings given, I just figured better safe than sorry). Follows cannon through the end of S20, may include ships later on, depending on how I'm feeling.

A day off was a rare occurrence for Lieutenant Olivia Benson. In fact, she contemplated, as she lay in bed, watching the midmorning sunlight stream in through her windows, she didn’t know the last time that she hadn’t woken up prepared to respond to a rape or child abuse case. Instead, on this lovely, slow Sunday morning she rolled over, stretching lazily as she did so, and contemplated the stress free afternoon that awaited her. Maybe she would go to the farmer’s market and take Noah to a movie. Speaking of which… she dragged her body- feeling well rested, for the first time in God knew how long- out of bed, excited at the possibility of an uninterrupted day with her son.  
When she entered the living room Noah was sitting predictably in front of the television, Paw Patrol flashing across the screen. Olivia could see that he’d helped himself to some cereal- and spilled it across the living room floor, a trail of rainbow and shamrock shaped marshmallows leading back to the kitchen. Olivia sighed before picking up the remote and flicking off the tv.  
“Mooooooom,” Noah whined, turning to face her. “It was just getting to the good part.”  
“I know, my love, but we need to clean up first.” He pouted, and Olivia forced a cheerful smile. “Here, how about this? We clean up now, then we’ll do some shopping and go to the park, and then we can go to the movies?” Noah’s face lit up.  
“Yeah! Can we go see Toy Story?” Olivia’s grin this time was genuine, her spirits buoyed by Noah’s excitement.  
“Yes, we can see Toy Story. But only if we clean up first.” The reminder was hardly necessary, though, because Noah was already rushing to grab the broom from a closet and hand it to her. Olivia swept up the cereal while Noah dutifully held the dust pan. “Okay,” Olivia conceded as she dropped the last of the cereal into the trash, now let’s see how fast you can get dressed.” Noah started running down the hallway, Olivia following at her own, more relaxed pace, to find something to wear herself.  
Fifteen minutes later they were on their way out the door, Noah chattering excitedly about the movie and playing in the park, and Olivia grinning. It was going to be a good day.

 

 **Manhattan’s 16th Precinct, Special Victim’s Unit Squadroom**  
With Olivia gone for the day Finn was leading the squad. He was glad that Liv was getting a break, God knew she needed one, but he’d be just as happy letting someone else be in charge. Like Rollins. He could see the spark of ambition in her as clear as day. In fact… he glanced around, looking for the detective. She was sliding a binder into her desk drawer and gathering her jacket from the back of her chair.  
“You leaving?”  
“Yeah, only three hours late.” Damn. Finn’s hopes of letting Amanda lead the show were fruitless, then. “Got the babysitter to bring the girls here. They’re waiting outside, and we might go get some lunch.”  
“Well, tell them I said hi.”  
“Yeah, sure.” She grinned, oblivious to his disappointment, before making her way out of the squad room.  
It was hardly five minutes later that someone new came into the precinct, a tall brunette man in his late fifties or so. Finn sighed before getting up to approach.  
“Can I help-“ When he caught sight of the man’s face, Finn stopped, frozen. He didn’t remember every perp they put away, not by a long shot. He knew that he would drive himself crazy trying. But there were ones whose names and faces he would take to his grave. And the man standing in front of him was one of those. Even with the passage of the years and the lack of a mustache, Finn recognized him as clearly as if they were still standing in Sealview Prison. The man was Lowell Harris. And by the wicked grin on his face, it was clear that he had not forgotten Finn either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think so far! I know this chapter was short but I wanted to set it up and see where things go from here.


	2. Captivity

 

 

                Finn wasn’t as young as he’d once been, and he was prone to laziness. That didn’t mean he was slow. In fact, two decades in SVU and years in Narcotics before that had made his reflexes quicker than almost any other officer or detective he knew. And his reflexes told him not to think, not to consider, just to react. Within a second his hand was at his gun. Within another his thumb was flipping off the button that secured it. In the third second the weapon would be out, ready to blow a hole in Harris’ chest. Except that in the miniscule space between the second and third second Finn felt the barrel of a different gun placed against his temple.

                A satisfied grin broke across Harris’ face, and it took all of Finn’s self control not to knock it off. But there was the matter of the gun. A terse voice from somewhere off in the same direction hissed in his ear.

                “Take out your gun, Sergeant. And put it down. Slowly.” Finn was becoming aware of other sounds, too. Civilians were panicking, screaming. The uniformed officers weren’t doing much better, and there was the familiar rustle of a dozen weapons being drawn.

                “Hey, now. Hey!” He called to his officers, “no need for that. Now I’m going to do what this guy says and we’re all gonna stay calm. You hear?” Taking the lack of bullets being fired in their direction as a response, he finished drawing out his gun and carefully laid it on the nearest desk.

                “Tell them all to do it,” the second man was hollering now. “Put your guns down. Do it now!” Finn was all too aware of not only the danger he was in, but of the dozen or so confused and terrified civilians unfortunate enough to be in the room right now.

“Do what he just said.” A few hesitated, but one by one they did as they were told and lowered their weapons, putting them either on the ground or a nearby table.

The second man circled around to face Finn. He was a few years younger than Harris, with shaggy brown hair, a crooked nose, and a crazed look in his eye. He looked vaguely familiar, but that could have made him any one of the hundreds of guys they’d caught. And Finn was too busy focusing on how to stop the situation to try to remember him.

                “Where’s Benson?” Harris demanded. His voice was thick with hatred. Finn didn’t scare easy, but that tone was almost enough to make him afraid. He forced his voice to be calm when he responded, though, almost nonchalant.

                “Out for the day.” For a second he thought the men might not believe him, that they might start shooting. Instead, they addressed the room.

“Split up,” Harris commanded. Unlike the other man he didn’t scream jump at every breeze. But the room was silent enough that anyone in it couldn’t help but hear him. “Cops on one side, everyone else on the other.” They parted like the red sea. To Finn’s left he could see the officers and Carisi, and to the right the civilians. But no one was hurt. And the only pointing a gun was the second man. So, despite everything, they just might all make it out of this safe.

That was, until Finn heard the precinct door opening.

 

Amanda had picked up Jesse and Billy, paid the babysitter, and was almost to her car when she realized that her right arm was uncharacteristically light. Her computer bag. “Damn,” She muttered to herself. Beside her, Jesse giggled.

“Damn.”

“No, don’t say that, sweetie.” Amanda let out a long groan. Normally she might ignore the missing bag, but she had to testify tomorrow, and wanted to make sure she’d gone over her notes on her testimony. After hesitating just another moment she turned the stroller holding Billy around, leading Jesse by the hand. “Okay, ladies, we’ve gotta go back.” Jesse whined.

“Mommmmaaaa.”

“I know, honey. It’ll just take a minute.”

 

It took Amanda a moment to register what she was seeing when she walked back into the precinct. But the first thing she noticed was the silence. There was none of the bustling, the ringing of phones, the indignant shouts of the accused, not even the coffee orders bantered about. The second thing she noticed was, of course, the gun. A man she didn’t recognize was holding it, another stranger standing next to him. He was pointing the gun at Finn. And the third thing was that now everyone was staring at her. The man with the gun turned, pointing it at her now. Amanda instinctively shoved Jesse behind her.

“Woah woah woah,” she declared, putting her hands up. “What’s going on here?”

“Who the hell are you?” The man without the gun demanded. Amanda thought quickly. None of the officers, huddled together on one side of the squadroom, had their weapons. Which meant that she would be damned if she let herself get disarmed too. She dared a glance down to make sure that her jacket still covered her gun and badge before answering.

“My- my name’s Amanda. Amanda Rollins.” She allowed a tremor to sneak into her voice. It made her accent thicker. Good, men ate that shit up. “I’m just here, with my daughters. My hus-husband works here. We were just goin’ to go take him to lunch.” The man seemed unswayed.

“Who’s your husband?”

“Detective Rollins.” Her gaze landed on Sonny briefly. “Detective Dominick Rollins.” The man turned to the room.

“There a Detective Rollins here?” He demanded. In the brief second that followed Amanda hoped to God that someone would reply. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long. Sonny raised his hand.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Apparently satisfied that she was telling the truth, the man gestured Amanda to the side of the room that held all of the civilians. When she passed near the two men the younger one, the one that hadn’t spoken yet, eyed Jesse in a way that sent a shiver down her spine. She did her best to cover her daughter until they were folded safely into the crowd.

Now that her sudden arrival had been dealt with the two men started moving. Apparently this part they had planned for, and with the surprise arrival out of the way they were feeling more confidant.

“Civilians in the interrogation room, officers here where I could keep an eye on them!” The younger man demanded. He moved away from Finn, and as he did so the other man picked up another gun- presumably Finn’s, but who could know anymore?- From a nearby table and kept it trained on the Sergeant.

Amanda allowed herself and her daughters to be herded with others into an interrogation room. It was too small for a dozen adults, two small children, and a stroller, and they were far from comfortable. But at least there weren’t guns pointing at her girls anymore.

 

Back in the squadroom, after he had locked the officers into the holding cell, the younger guy turned back to Finn.

“You said it’s Benson’s day off, huh? Well, too bad. You’re gonna call her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanted to get this up quick as I could. Hope you're liking what's going on. I'm trying to try some different stuff with perspectives, so just let me know what you think.


	3. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, guys. I was on vacation, then I just got distracted. It's a shitty excuse, but it's the one I got. But I got bit by some inspiration and here's the next chapter. Also, shout out to everyone who encouraged me and kicked me in the butt to keep going. This one's for you guys!

Olivia was in the farmer’s market, trying to simultaneously choose a jar of honey and keep a hand on Noah’s wrist when her phone started to ring. She sighed as she turned away from the man running the honey stand to check the caller ID, which elicited another groan. She stepped off of the main thoroughfare, dragging Noah behind, before answering the phone.

                “Yes, Finn?”

                “Hey, Liue, sorry for bugging you. I know it’s your day off. But something’s come up.”

                “Well, what is it?” There was a pause on the other end. If Olivia weren’t so annoyed (And trying to wrestle Noah into staying with her) she would have picked up on that as the first hint that something was wrong. Finally, Finn responded.

                “Just a new case. But this one could be important. I think it’s best if you come down here.” Olivia was about to protest again when Finn cut her off. “I know you got your kid with you but maybe you could drop him off with that friend of his? Lewis?” All arguments died in Olivia’s throat, as the world narrowed that one word. _Lewis._ It was the same code she’d used when being held captive in the townhouse. And it meant that something was very _very_ wrong. But she couldn’t be sucked back into that now. Not the cloying danger of being a hostage in that house, nor the original terror of William Lewis himself. Pushing herself past her rushing thoughts and the chill of her blood running cold, Olivia did her best to force a casual tone.

                “Yeah, actually, that’s not a bad idea.” _I understand._ “I’ll be in soon.”

 

                The first thing Olivia did when she got to her car was activate the Bluetooth voice commands. “Call Ed Tucker.”

                He met her outside the precinct, surrounded by a tactical team. Thankfully, the building didn’t have many windows, and they were able to keep out of sight. Noah was trailing behind her (she was hardly able to carry him any more) but she paid only the bare amount of attention to him. The first thing she did was approach Ed.

                “Thank God you’re not retired yet,” She commented dryly.

                “Yeah, anyone else might not believe your hunch.” He said it like a joke, but there was no humor to it.

                “Do you know anything?” He shook his head.

                “Not much. None of the detectives are answering their cell phones. We’ve tried placing a few calls to the precinct itself, but we didn’t want to alert any potential assailants that we’re on to them. Olivia sighed deeply. She _knew_ that something was wrong. Finn wouldn’t have warned her over nothing. And she could see in Ed’s blue eyes that he wanted to believe her, too. But there was the doubt, hidden in the shadows of his gaze. Because there had been no gunshots, no other signs of distress beyond a few missed phone calls. “Something is wrong in there, Ed,” her voice was barely above a whisper. He nodded.

                “You should call Finn back.”

 

                In the captain’s office, Finn’s phone rang again. It was the second time since he’d called Liv but the first call had been an unknown number and he’d let it go to voicemail as instructed. This time, the screen lit up with _Olivia Benson._ Before he had the chance to ask, the younger man he still didn’t recognize gestured to it with the gun. Finn did his best not to flinch. He handled the weapon like someone who’d never held one, and that as much as anything made the situation dangerous.

                “Pick it up.” Finn did as he was told.

                “Hey, Liv. Are you on your way?”

                “Yeah, I had to stop to drop off Noah. Hey, Carisi isn’t answering his phone. Can I talk to him? I just have a question.” Finn glanced from one of the men to the others, gauging what he could get away with.

                “Actually, he’s out, talking to some witnesses. Must have left his phone.” There was a pause that would have been imperceptible to anyone besides Finn. He knew that Olivia was considering what he said, gauging it for any of his tells she had picked up over the years and decided how to proceed.

                “What about Rollins?”

                “Sh-“ Almost too late, Finn remembered that Amanda had said she was a civilian and that the captors thought that Carisi was ‘Detective Rollins’. “Left a little bit ago,” he corrected himself. “Maybe his phone’s dead too?” If Olivia was confused by the change in pronouns she knew not to say so.

                “Okay, thank you, Finn. I’ll be in soon.”

                “Great. See ya then.” As soon as the call ended, Harris took the phone back.

                “You better hope she gets here quick.”

 

 

                Outside, Olivia turned to Ed.

                “Do your guys have eyes yet?” He shook his head. “We don’t want anyone to potentially see them looking.” She nodded, already dialing her phone again. A minute later Katy, Amanda’s babysitter, answered.

                “Hello,”

                “Hi, Katy. It’s Olivia Benson, Amanda’s friend. I was just wondering if she’s picked up the girls yet.”

                “Yeah, like an hour ago.” Olivia groaned.

                “Okay. Do you know why she wouldn’t be answering her phone?”

                “No. But I did see her go back in the precinct with the girls. It looked like she forgot something. Maybe it was her phone?”

                “Wait. She went back in? Did you see her come out?”

                “No, but I’d already left.” That was when Olivia knew. There was someone in there, with her squad, with those girls. She thanked Katy before hanging up the phone and turning to Ed Tucker, gulping hard. She didn’t even need to say anything, he read the answer in her face as easily as a book.

                “Okay everyone,” he called to his team. “This is officially a hostage situation. I’ll be the negotiator, but we need tactical gear, we need snipers at the windows, and we need eyes in there, NOW.” Olivia nodded. As he rushed by, clearly in full command, she reached out and latched onto his arm. She knew that to his professional, tactical gaze she had to look harried and disastrous and forced as neutral an expression as she could manage.

                “And we need a record on any prison breaks. If it’s someone we’ve put away-“ He nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that not a whole lot happened there, but I wanted to get this up so I hope you like it. As always, I appreciate any feedback.


	4. Fear and Loathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm really sucking at updating quick aren't I? Well, at long last, here we are. And things are actually kind of happening, so here you go.

            “She knows,” the younger guy- Finn still couldn’t place him- paced across the office. His gaze flew between Finn and Harris almost as quickly as the gun he waved erratically. “She knows and she’s bringing back up.”

            “She doesn’t know,” Harris insisted.

            “Then why isn’t she hear yet? This was supposed to be easy. She comes in, we get our revenge. But,” the other guy reeled on Harris, “She’s. Not. Here.”

            “She’s coming,” Harris turned to Finn. “Tell him.” Even though kept his voice even, Finn could read the signs in the twitch of Harris’ lips, in the shift of his gaze. He hadn’t planned on his partner being such an unstable element. And if he though that Finn was going to make this any easier for him, well…

            “Look, maybe she knows, maybe she doesn’t. But you don’t have to risk it. Leave now and you can be in Canada before anyone else catches on.” The blow wasn’t as bad as some Finn had expected, but it did take him by surprise, and he couldn’t help taking a step back. He felt a trickle of liquid by his chin, maybe from a split lip. He’d have to check later, because almost immediately Harris was back in his face.

            “That’s not happening.” He gestured to the younger guy. “Weber, go back to the other room. Check on the hostages.” The other guy, Weber, practically jumped to leave the room. He clearly didn’t have as much of an interest in Finn- maybe that’s why he wasn’t recognizable. Once he was gone, Harris turned back to Finn, a new rage and hate kindling in his gaze. “You and that bitch, you both took everything from me. _Everything._ Neither of you are getting out of here without our say so.”

 

            The tension in the interrogation room was palpable, and it was all Amanda could do to keep fights from breaking out every thirty seconds. She had just gotten the civilians to start to calm down when a sound by the door made everyone- Amanda included- jump. The younger man entered the room.

            “Just checking on everyone.”

            “Come on, just let us go,” Amanda pleaded. “We don’t got anything to do with this.” The man took in her charm, the way she batted her eyelashes and subtly moved her arms to push up her breasts, with an indifference that she immediately recognized from years in SVU. She wasn’t his type- no woman past puberty was. She remembered the look he’d given her daughter earlier and had to repress a shiver.

            “That’s not happening. Not until we get what we want.”

            “What’s that?” Amanda switched tactics, standing up straighter, her voice even but soft. She had to appear to be a confidante- on his side. “Maybe I can help.”

            “Benson. This is all her fault.” Okay, so this was personal- someone that Liv had put away before Amanda even knew her.

            “Okay, well I’m sure that the Sargent is doing his best. In the meantime, wouldn’t this be less stressful with less people to worry about? Maybe half of the people here could leave-“

            “No!” He cut her off with a ferocity Amanda didn’t expect. “I already said, nobody here leaves!” Jesse grabbed Amanda’s hand tighter. She had almost forgotten her daughter was there. Behind both of them, Billy started crying. All Amanda could do was nod.

 

            Fifteen minutes after Olivia’s concerns were confirmed officers had been set up at angles to have a line of sight into the windows of the precinct. From what they could tell Finn was in the Captain’s office with two men, both brunette, both armed. Neither of their faces were visible. One of the men- he had longer hair than the other one- left the office. Olivia let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Her relief was short lived, however, when a voice over the radio told her that he’d entered the interrogation room where the civilians were being held.

            Ed hung up a phone and approached.

            “I was just on the phone with Rikers. They haven’t had any breakouts, but they’re about to email me anyone who’s been released in the past six months.” She nodded.

            “We can’t wait much longer. I’m going to have to go in…” He cut her off with a hand on her shoulder. Olivia forced herself to meet his gaze. There was a time when she had let herself get lost for hours in those blue eyes. Now they were littered with concern.

            “You can’t do that.”

            “We know how this ends, Ed. Right now it’s the only thing we do know. I’m not letting anyone get hurt.”

            “You go in now, you’re not helping anyone. No matter who it is in there, this is hostage negotiation. We gather information, then we make a deal to protect everyone. _Everyone._ ” On this last word he gave her a pointed look. Just as Olivia’s breathing was starting to even out, the sound of a phone alert made her jump. Ed looked at his screen. “They sent me the list. Here, see if any of these look familiar.” Olivia took the phone, scrolling through the list at a frenzied pace. _No… no… no… n-_ Her breath caught in her throat as she stopped short. _No._ “No,” she managed to whisper.

            “No you don’t recognize them?” She shook her head. _No. No, it can’t be him. It can’t._ There was only one other name that could draw her up short like that, and he was in the ground. But there it was, in black and white, the name that could frighten her almost as much as William Lewis. Lowell Harris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that last chapter was short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Plus, I am a hoe for dramatic tension. So, as always, let me know what you think, and I'll try to update soon.


End file.
